witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Torque
|Appears_games = |Appears_other = }}Torque was a sylvan who lived in the fields of Lower Posada in Dol Blathanna. He tried to help the elves who lived in the Blue Mountains, and had an agreement with them: grain and corn and other agricultural goods, without killing humans. Biography For a time, Torque had been a minor nuisance to the Lower Posada villagers, occasionally stealing items and playing pranks, but because he also helped out occasionally they didn't care to do anything about him. However, he started to ramp up his antics to the point when Nettly saw the witcher Geralt in Upper Posada, he asked for his help in dealing with the "deovel" back home in Lower Posada. When Geralt arrived with his friend Dandelion, they were told to simply get rid of, but not kill, the "deovel". On investigating, Geralt learned it was a sylvan but before he could talk with him, Dandelion made some rude remarks and angered Torque, who began to pelt iron balls at them and Geralt and the bard retreated. The next day, Geralt returned and Torque tried to play games and riddles that only he knew how to do, before the two started to scuffle in the clearing, including Geralt spitting in Torque's ear after Torque had spat at Geralt. As the sylvan began to run off, Geralt called for Dandelion to give chase, only for the witcher to be knocked out by an unknown rider. It was later revealed that Torque had made a deal with the elves that lived in Dol Blathanna: he'd learn how the humans in Lower Posada farmed and take some of their crops and seeds to give to the elves, who didn't know anything about agriculture and were thus starving in the mountains. When Geralt and Dandelion came around after being tied up, the two began to have a spat with the elves while Torque watched on. However, when one of the elves, Toruviel, made disparaging remarks and broke Dandelion's lute, Geralt managed to headbutt her in retaliation and Torque tried to step in to defend the captives, stating it was Toruviel's fault in the first place that she was hit. However, this fell on deaf ears and the elves' leader, Filavandrel, ordered the elves to kill Geralt and Dandelion. Torque put himself between the elves and the witcher and bard, saying this wasn't right, though Geralt asked him to stand down as it'd be pointless for him to die with them. Fortunately, the Queen of the Fields appeared and, after silently communicating with the elves, they untied the captives and left. Later, Torque sat with Geralt and Dandelion around a campfire as the witcher read over the villagers' ancient book. Appearance (UK edition)}} Notes * In The Hexer TV series, he appears in episode 7, "Dolina Kwiatów". * In the for , depending on Geralt's actions during the secondary quest Big Game Hunter, Count Beledal may comment that he wants to travel through Dol Blathanna on the way home in hopes of seeing a sylvan. Geralt will then mention Torque to the Count, stating the sylvan "can be mean, but for the right fee he'll do anything you ask." * Torque's name is pronounced differently from the English word "Torque". Instead of "Tork" it's pronounced "Tor-kay". Gallery Torque-film.jpg|Lech Dyblik as Torque in The Hexer Torque attacking by Jana Komarkova.jpg Denis_Gordeev_Torque.jpeg pl:Torque de:Torque it:Torque pt-br:Torque ru:Торкве Category:The Hexer characters Category:Sylvans Category:Blood and Wine mentioned-only characters Category:The Last Wish characters